Going Up While Going Down
by DolfynRider
Summary: What does an adrenaline junkie do on a long, boring elevator ride? Read to find out.


**Going Up While Going Down**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **Going Up While Going Down

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Sophie/Parker

**SUMMARY: **This it the tale of what happens when the team rents a penthouse on the 30th floor of a building and Parker gets bored during the ride up to the top. Quick one-shot.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Leverage, the characters, or anything else to do with the show.

"I don't want to go back up. That stupid elevator takes forever," Parker complained as she waited by the door with Sophie and Hardison. They all liked the fact that it was a private elevator, but as it only went back and forth between the lobby and the penthouse, it was a long, slow ride either way.

"Too bad you haven't figured out how to properly rig a reverse zip line," Hardison commented to her.

"So, it had one _minor_ kink in it, I will figure it out," Parker said.

Sophie giggled, remembering the moment. Hardison was so in love with Parker, he had actually volunteered to be her test dummy for the reverse line. It flung him upwards sharply. Unprepared, his head had whipped back when it took off, knocking him unconscious, and to add insult to injury, it had stopped halfway up the building. The team had to break into a hotel room while a couple and their children were asleep that night to get Hardison down as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Why are you so scared of elevators?" Sophie asked her quietly.

"I'm not scared of them, I've just always wanted to..." Parker's voice trailed off, her honesty failing her for once.

"To what?" Hardison asked her.

"Do you guys ever have a feeling of something you want to do desperately before you die?" Parker asked both of them.

"Like...a fantasy?" Sophie questioned, wondering if Parker meant what she thought the blond meant.

"Fantasy..." Parker repeated, "I don't know. I just know that I've always wanted to have sex in one. It seems like it could be fun."

"FANTASY!" Hardison coughed, staring at her, then looking towards Sophie behind Parker's back, motioning for her to stay behind, practically begging her with his eyes.

"I meant to get something from the gift shop," Sophie said, turning around just as the elevator slid into place.

The doors opened and Parker blocked them, "Well, hurry up, I'm not holding this all night."

"No, you two go on ahead, I don't know how long it will take me," Sophie tried. She had grown to love the team as her family, and she wanted to see Hardison get the girl, but Parker was so completely oblivious sometimes, she wondered if anything would ever happen. Now was her chance to help them.

"Yeah, it won't take long, only about a year," Parker said, rolling her eyes at the slow speed of the lift. "Besides, we check out tomorrow afternoon, you can just get whatever it is you want then, or tell me what you want and I'll get it for you before we leave."

Sophie gasped, "Parker!"

"I meant buy it, Sophie. I only steal for good now, remember. What good would me stealing some silly little knick knack do?" Parker asked her.

Sophie shrugged, giving Hardison an 'I'm sorry' look, before stepping into the lift, moving towards the back of it so she could hold onto the handrail.

The moment the doors closed, Parker was on her. Pushing her back against the wall, Parker's lips met hers. Sophie was squirming, eyes wide and on Hardison, trying to get away, but the tiny blond had incredible strength.

Parker's hand was suddenly at the waist of Sophie's ankle-length dress, then before she knew it, Parker's hand was below the waistband. Sophie glanced at Hardison, pleading with him to help untangle the blond from her body, but Hardison just turned away.

As Parker flicked a finger against Sophie's clit, Sophie's resolve was broken as she moaned heavily while her breathing started to increase. Parker latched on to her neck and Sophie couldn't think straight anymore, letting her body do what came naturally, she tried to lift Parker's shirt off of her.

Parker pushed her hand away, though and in a flash, she was on her knees. Sophie was now holding on to the handrail so she wouldn't fall. Her knees buckled as Parker's tongue snaked out into her wetness.

She moaned again, louder this time, now forgetting Hardison was even in the tiny space with them. She thrust her hips towards Parker's waiting mouth. Parker rubbed her clit while her tongue danced in and out of Sophie. The feeling was amazing and she finally caved, letting Parker push her onto the floor, somehow without stopping what she was doing to Sophie's most sensitive places.

As she hit the floor, Parker slid a couple fingers into her and Sophie's hips bucked up to meet them. She was now thrusting into Parker's hand, unable to stop herself, as Parker's tongue continued to work it's way around her.

Soon, though, Parker was only using one hand, fingers thrusting in and out quickly, thumb rubbing Sophie's clit, and she was crawling up Sophie's body. She kissed the brunette again, this time more deeply, more passionately.

As their tongues parted, Sophie groaned. Parker had moved again, now pushing up Sophie's shirt. She wrapped her lips around one of Sophie's nipples and sucked hard. The pleasure swept over Sophie and she screamed just as Parker withdrew her hand.

The doors opened just as Sophie stood up, Nate and Eliot staring at the scene in front of them. Sophie's clothes weren't on properly, Parker's face was flushed, and Hardison still had his back to the women, eyes closed.

"What the hell...?" Nate wondered.

"Parker just..." Hardison started to explain, but words failed him.

"Parker was..." Sophie tried to explain, not really knowing what she was going to say next.

"Sorry Nate," Parker shrugged, "I just fucked your girlfriend in the elevator," she said with her usual brutal honesty. "It's always been a dream of mine to have sex in an elevator."

"_Sophie_?" Nate looked at her in shock.

"Nate..." Sophie purred, "I couldn't help it. When you crave that intimate attention, well...you can only resist so long." She turned to Parker, "Especially when someone starts running their hand along parts that so desperately needed to be touched. What the hell was that all about, anyway?"

"I told you..." Parker started.

"Yes, but...that's why I tried to leave you two alone in the elevator!" Sophie protested, pointing at Hardison.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Why didn't you say something?" Parker asked.

The whole team just rolled their eyes at her, Nate and Eliot not even knowing what happened, but could imagine the looks passing between Sophie and Hardison.

"Because it's not...it's just that people don't..." Sophie started, then gave up, "Parker, sometimes people like a surprise."

"You sure did," Parker told her, smiling wickedly, then she turned to Nate, "I...I hope you're not mad at me," she told him, her face almost showing regret.

"Sophie can do as she wishes, she's not really my girlfriend...yet. Even if she was, I know her too well, she'd have been going out for it at some point," Nate said, turning around, actually _not_ upset at all by what had happened, though he did wish it hadn't been with Parker.

"He knows you...what does that mean?" Eliot asked with a sparkle in his eye. He knew exactly what it meant, he just wanted to hear the confirmation from Sophie's own lips, wanted her to actually tell the truth about something for once in her life.

"He knows I get the urge to be with a woman now and then," Sophie finally stated. "When we met and were flirting, he did say he was married, I asked if his wife would mind if I joined them. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea, though he liked the thought," she mused, remembering his face when when she mentioned it.

"NO!" Hardison said loudly, making the other three jump.

"What?" Sophie and Parker asked at the same time.

"Just...no." Hardison repeated.

Eliot walked away, head down, and Sophie instantly knew what Hardison had just said no to. She laughed, she couldn't help it. "Sick wanker!" she said, just loud enough for Eliot to hear her as he continued down the hall.

She turned back to Hardison, "I'm sorry...I did try...and then when she...I just couldn't..."

Hardison smiled, "Hey, it's all good. Not like I didn't enjoy the sound effects." He walked off, following Eliot's path, grasping at his pocket.

"Parker...you shouldn't have..." she started.

"You weren't exactly protesting too loudly," Parker shot back at her.

"No, but, Hardison..." Sophie tried again.

"Yeah, I know he likes me...and he obviously doesn't mind, um, us...and I do like him...it's just hard for me to admit it," Parker sighed.

"Go to him, let him know. He'll understand, I'm sure," Sophie encouraged her.

"I think I will," Parker said, then headed off.

She was halfway own the hall when they heard it. Hardison on the coms they'd forgotten to take out, "I want to hear this personally."

Soon, their ears were full of Parker's moans and Parker stopped dead in her tracks.

Sophie wasn't sure how Hardison had taken her voice out of the recording, let alone how noisy Parker had been, she had been rather focused on her own moaning, but she had to give the man credit for the effect.

He last she heard as she headed to her office was Parker yelling down the hallway, "Well, if you really want to..."

**THE END**


End file.
